Australian Army Recruit Training
Australian Army Recruit Training is the rigorous course of physical and mental training required in order for an individual to become a soldier in the Australian Army or Australian Army Reserve. Currently, all Australian Army Recruit Training takes place at The Army Recruit Training Centre (ARTC) which is located within Blamey Barracks, about 9.5 km south-west of Wagga Wagga. Previously it took place at bases all over Australia. The course takes 80 days in the case of Regular Army Recruit Course training and 28 days for the Reserve Recruit Course training. Aim The aim of recruit training as given by the ARTC website is "To qualify the maximum number of entrants to the Australian Army to the required standards in core military knowledge and skills, and to develop, in them, soldierly qualities." This is then divided into three parts which are: # To enable recruits to achieve the competencies required to commence Initial Employment Training (IET). # To inculcate soldierly qualities including: a will to win, dedication to duty, honour, compassion and honesty, mateship and teamwork, loyalty, and physical and moral courage. # To motivate recruits towards developing a military career. Requirements The requirements to start training are: *Year 10 Maths and English. *Aptitude test. *Meeting with doctor. *Meeting with psychologist. *Interview with Defence Recruiter. *15 push-ups (8 for females). *45 sit-ups. *7.5 on a 20 m beep test. Daily schedule A typical day generally follows this schedule: Training overview Recruit training is the same for male and female entrants (with the exception of Physical Fitness Standards). All recruits receive instruction in physical training, weapon handling, shooting, first aid, drill and field craft. Fieldcraft Throughout the course fieldcraft is one of the essential skills taught to all recruits. Some of the areas they are instructed in are: # How to use all the military equipment issued to them # How to set up a section and platoon harbour # Fire and movement # Camouflage and concealment Marksmanship training Recruits receive instruction on all aspects of firearms starting from the basic principles of shooting then elaborates with the finer points of the application of fire. They are shown the impact and firepower of different weapon systems at close hand on a 25m range. All Recruits are required to pass all live fire shoots during the duration of their course. Physical training Integrated into the 80 day program are 39 PT sessions. The primary focus of recruit PT is skill acquisition and education. Navigation training Recruits are taught how to navigate cross-country during day and night. With such equipment as a map, protractor & compass. Recruits are given theory lessons on the aspects of navigation and then they apply the knowledge that they have received in a practical navigation scenario. Regular Army Recruit Course training This 80 day course is grouped into fortnightly programs with the names: # Mateship and Teamwork # Physical and Moral Courage # Dedication to duty # Compassion and honesty # Will to win & Loyalty and honour Discharge from Basic Training A recruit can be only be discharged from the training after they have completed 21 days. See also * Recruit training References *ARTC Website *Virtual Reality Presentations *Recruits in Training Videos Category:Australian Army Category:Military education and training in Australia